There is a desire to use wideband anti-jam modems (WAMs) by the United States Navy for communication between vessels and/or land stations over satellite communication (SATCOM) links. The desired WAMs would be able to send and receive signals between one another via a satellite in accordance with a WAM direct sequence spread spectrum (DSSS) mode specification (e.g., version 0.8 or version 2.0) promulgated by the United States Navy. Such WAMs will enable communication between navy vessels and the mainland but will need to be efficiently integrated into the existing Navy networks.